Non-volatile memory systems may employ a physical addressing scheme to manage storage of data that is different than an addressing scheme employed by the host. In order to keep track of where data is stored, the non-volatile memory system may use a mapping scheme that maps host addresses with physical addresses. The physical addresses mapped to the host address may be abstract addresses in that they do not identify the actual storage locations of the non-volatile memory. Further physical address translation may be performed by the non-volatile memory system to identify the actual physical addresses.
When writing data into the non-volatile memory, the non-volatile memory system may select abstract addresses and then write the data into the actual storage space corresponding to the selected abstract address. In some example configuration, the abstract addresses that are selected may span and/or correspond to multiple dies. In addition, the non-volatile memory system may employ wear leveling to write the data, which in general, may aim to write data into the dies in an evenly-distributed manner. In order to do so, the abstract addresses may be evenly distributed into groups, and the non-volatile memory system may select the abstract addresses from the groups in an evenly distributed manner.
For configurations where the total number of dies of the non-volatile memory is a multiple of the number of dies an abstract address spans, the abstract addresses may be evenly distributed into their groups on the basis of which dies they span. That is, abstract addresses spanning the same dies may be grouped into the same group. Additionally, where the total number of dies is a multiple of the number of dies an abstract address spans, then a mapping between the abstract and actual physical addresses may be employed where all of the actual blocks that an abstract physical address spans may be in the same row of blocks.
However, as packaging requirements change, an optimal number for the total number of dies in the non-volatile system may not be a multiple of a die component number of a desired or chosen multi-die interleave scheme. For these configurations, the abstract addresses may not be able to be grouped on the basis of which dies they span. As such, new ways to map the abstract addresses to actual blocks and distribute the abstract addresses may be needed.